1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image-pickup device and method of mounting a solid-state image-pickup device and in particular to a solid-state image-pickup device and method of mounting a solid-state image-pickup device which enable a high precision positioning when mounting the solid-state image-pickup device to a package or when mounting the solid state image-pickup device to an circuit board or lens etc. by a guide provided at a package.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, with a related solid-state image-pickup device 21, a solid-state image-pickup element 22 is fixed to a recess of, for example, a Dual In-line Package 23 (DIP), with electrode pads of the solid-state image-pickup element 22 and tips of external leads 24 being connected by internal leads not shown in the drawings within the concave part of the package 23. A transparent flat cap 25 is then bonded to the upper surface of the package 23 and the solid-state image-pickup element 22 is sealed within the package 23. In the case of the dual in-line package, the external leads 4 are lead out to the outside of the package.
This solid-state image-pickup device 21 is provided with a round hole 26 and a long hole 27 within the ends of the periphery of the package 23 as a reference for positioning in being mounted on a circuit board or lens block etc. Positioning pins that are not shown in the drawings are then inserted into the round hole 26 and the long hole 27. These pins are then taken as a reference for positioning the solid-state image-pickup device 21, which is mounted on the circuit board with the external leads 24 being inserted to the mounting holes and with rotation of the solid-state image-pickup device 21 being restricted by the long hole 27.
In a similar way, positioning pins provided on the side of an attaching face of a lens block are inserted into the round hole 26 and the long hole 27 so that the lens block and the solid-state image-pickup device 21 are mutually positioned and the solid-state image-pickup device 21 is thus assembled with the lens block.
However, with this related solid-state image-pickup device, a round hole and a long hole for positioning are provided inside the ends of the periphery of the package, for which it is necessary to broaden the package by at least a portion for providing these holes, so that the package size becomes large.
Further, gaps due to clearances provided between the round hole and the pin to be inserted thereinto and the long hole and the pin to be inserted thereinto necessarily cause errors in positioning including errors in the rotational direction.
In addition, when mounting the dual in-line solid-state image-pickup device on a circuit board, the mounting is carried out by inserting external leads into mounting holes of the circuit board. As a result, the position of the assembled solid-state image-pickup device is dependent on the position of the mounting holes.
The present invention therefore sets out to provide a solid-state image-pickup device and method of mounting a solid-state image-pickup device with which package size does not become large and a high assembly precision is achieved.
In order to resolve the aforementioned problems, according to the present invention there is provided an electronic device having a chip mounted on a chip-mounting part provided on an upper surface of a package, with electrode pads of the chip being connected to tips of external leads, and a transparent optically flat plate being bonded to the upper surface of the package so that the chip is sealed within the package. The electronic device comprises a pilot and a guide. The pilot opens to the outside at a side end of the package and the guide also opens to the outside at a side end opposite to and approximately in parallel with the side end.
The pilot can be cut-out so as to open to the outside and appear as an approximate V-shape in a plan view and the guide can be cut-out so as to open to the outside and appear as an approximate U-shape in a plan view. The chip can be a solid-state image-pickup element.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of mounting an electronic device on an electronic component, the electronic device having a pilot and a guide of prescribed shapes respectively provided at side ends approximately opposite to each other, comprising the steps of positioning the electronic device on the electronic component by inserting a guide pin protruding from or via the electronic component to the guide, with a pilot pin protruding from or via the electronic component being brought into contact with the pilot; and mounting the electronic device on the electronic component.
Here, the electronic component can be a circuit board method can further comprise the steps of preparing a pin support jig on which the pilot pin and the guide pin are provided at a prescribed pin spacing; and inserting the pilot pin and the guide pin into guide holes of the circuit board provided at a spacing identical to the pin spacing.
The electronic component can be a lens block.
The pilot can be cut-out so as to open to the outside and appear as an approximate V-shape in a plan view, and the guide can be cut-out so as to open to the outside and appear as a U-shape in a plan view.
The electronic device can be a solid-state image-pickup device.
Moreover, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising a solid-state image-pickup device and a lens block. The solid-state image-pickup device comprising a package, a solid-state image-pickup element, a transparent optically flat plate, a pilot and a guide.
The solid-state image-pickup element is mounted on an image-pickup element mounting part provided on an upper surface of the package, with electrode pads of the image-pickup element being connected to tips of external leads. The transparent optically flat plate is bonded to the upper surface of the package so that the image-pickup element is sealed within the package. The pilot is of a shape gradually opening to the outside at a side end of the package, and the guide opens to the outside at a side end opposite to the side end. Here, the lens block has a plurality of pins coming into contact with the pilot and the guide, respectively.